


Clover

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [34]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Word Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Scoutmasters need safewords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover

They are still not ready to have sex down in the partially dismantled playroom. There are too many uncomfortable images that come to their minds once they go down the stairs and look at the toys they had once used on each other for pleasure and love. Their playroom turns into a sadist’s dungeon and none of them can handle it. They promise each other that one day they will try to use their playroom again to take back what was theirs but tonight is not that night and the bedroom is once again the only safe place for them to make love.

Carlos and Earl still like to be bound with soft ropes and blindfolded with simple cloth. Carlos can however tolerate just a little more than Earl, who has confessed an aversion to the fucking machines the scientist had built. He is still willing to deepthroat his two lovers whenever the mood takes him, slowly but surely heading back to some form of normalcy in their games.

Cecil grows pale at the idea of being restrained. He does not like the sensation anymore and when he is the one being made love to he has to be on top, unable to handle being pinned down by another body either. He can still play the Master in their scenes, speaking gently to his two Submissive lovers as they play.

Tonight Earl is the one tied up and being used. His arms are bent and tied behind his back, soft black ropes crossing over his shoulders and chest in an intricate and secure pattern. A blindfold is tied over his mismatched eyes, allowing him to relax and trust Carlos and Cecil with his body and its treatment. He knows that they love him and he wills his body to relax.

Gently Cecil rolled Earl onto his stomach. The radio host was kneeling at the head of the bed, leaving Carlos further down to spread Earl’s legs apart before grabbing the bottle of lubricant. Cecil smiled a little as he watched the scientist concentrating on opening the cap and pouring the lube onto his fingers, moving them around to ensure an even coat and he ran a hand through Earl’s hair, cooing as the redhead mewled and mouthed at his erection blindly. “Carlos is going to prepare you now, love.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you ready?” Carlos asked, pressing the tip of one slick finger against him.

“Please,” Earl said with a firm nod.

Cecil watched as Carlos pressed the single digit into the redhead. He shuddered and groaned as he felt Earl’s hot panting breath against his erection. Reaching down, he gripped the base of his cock as Carlos added two more fingers inside of the Scoutmaster, rubbing the head against the other’s lips. “Open up for me, baby.”

Earl opened his mouth, shifting a little to push himself back against Carlos’ fingers, assuring the scientist that he was ready and willing for more than fingers inside of him. A moment later he was taking Cecil’s cock into his mouth as Carlos gripped onto his thighs, pressing his wet cock inside of him. He hummed loudly around Cecil, making the radio host gasp and grip his hair just a little tighter to steady himself.

It felt so nice to be like this again. Earl’s cheeks became hollow as he sucked Cecil harder, groaning as he started to bob his head, pushing himself to take in as much as he could. He grunted in appreciation when Carlos started to pick up the pace of his thrusts inside of him, pushing back against the scientist, tightening himself around Carlos’ cock whenever he started to pull out, begging for more.

Cecil ran both of his hands through Earl’s hair, purring as he slowly rolled his hips forward, careful not to make the other gag on him. “Good boy…” he whispered. He realized almost immediately that he had said the wrong thing when Earl froze up and his eyes widened as he pulled the redhead off of his erection, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand. “Earl..?”

“Clover!”

Carlos pulled out in an instant, reaching over the side of the bed to pick up the shears from the floor. The ropes were sliced off of Earl in a short amount of time and Carlos dropped the shears back onto the floor as he helped Earl push himself up onto his knees, letting Cecil remove his blindfold. “Earl?”

“I’m sorry,” Cecil whispered, stroking the panting man’s flush cheeks. He pressed his forehead against Earl’s, biting his lower lip as he waited for some kind of response.

“It’s okay…I just…back over there…”

“I’m sorry…I forgot,” Cecil whispered.

Carlos ran his hands over Earl’s shoulders and forearms, warming them up as he pressed his chest against his back, hugging him tightly from above. He met Cecil’s eyes over Earl’s shoulders and he offered him a sad smile, resting one cheek against Earl’s.

Sadly Cecil hugged Earl around his middle, pressing against his front and resting his cheek against Earl’s other one. “I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“I’m okay,” Earl promised, closing his eyes as he tried to remind himself that this was in fact a true statement and not a lie.


End file.
